Complex processes involving numerous steps, voluminous information and multiple parties are often difficult for users to visualize, monitor, correlate, initiate and manage. Individuals are often forced to develop ad hoc systems to manage processes, with varying degrees of success. This problem is particularly acute in situations where the processes are highly information-intensive and involve multiple data sources. As such, it is often a challenging proposition for an individual to simply manage their own data, let alone derive meaningful search criteria from the data or correlate additional data entries based on their data.